The Assassin and the Late Blooming Flower
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: (REWRITE) A young Assassin from England is sent to China to kill Shan Yu, the treacherous Assassin who turned against the Order, despite being the best Assassin of the East. Along the way, the foreigner meets Mulan, and decides to aid her in her quest to save her father. Mulan\OC, somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Alaric, you are one of the best Assassins in England." The elderly Assassin regarded his former apprentice, the former the Grand Master of England's Assassins.

At twenty three years of age, Alaric was already more skilled and confident than most of the Assassins twice his age. He stood at nearly six feet tall, was muscled and broad shouldered, and was a survivor in every sense of the word. He had long red hair and grey eyes that radiated with an inner fire.

He was a man of cold steel, a killer with a detached air that he had taken from his difficult lifestyle. He stood out among his peers, but he didn't care what they thought of him, as long as they feared him.

"I am what you and my parents have made me, Mentor."

The man nodded. "Indeed. You have excelled in every mission that I have given you, but your next mission will demand a great deal more than your past missions."

I nodded, hiding my skepticism. "I am ready."

The old man returned the nod. "You will assassinate a former Assassin named Shan Yu. He was our best Assassin in the East until he turned on the Brotherhood and wiped out every Assassin in China and Mongolia. Now he is the leader of a great and deadly force poised to wipe out all of China. When this is done, you will rebuild the Order in the East."

I nodded, impatient to get started on my journey. _This man, this traitor, would die slowly and painfully_. "Understood."

His Mentor nodded, and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good luck, and good hunting! The fate of all the Assassins of the East depends upon you."

I snorted slightly. "Fate is what we choose it to be, Mentor. I will not fail you."

Arthur, Alaric's uncle, nodded. "Your father and mother would be very proud of you." Both parents, Master Assassins in their own right, had died in a Templar ambush five years ago, leaving a devastated Alaric, who had witnessed their death while fighting beside them, in his uncle's care.

I nodded, and took my leave. I hated talking about my parents, as the pain from their death was still too near to bear. As usual, I would bury the pain by killing my enemies.

* * *

It took me two weeks to get to China, and if you think that was a short time, then you don't know us Assassins. We have many connections throughout the earth, and that is all I am permitted to say. _Everything is permitted, but our security is tight nonetheless._

I received a few looks when I traveled through many Chinese villages in my Assassin robes and carrying my sizeable sword, the latter being rarer to the locals than the former.

My sword, fashioned in the fires of my homeland, was hefty and double-edged, about three feet long and over ten pounds in weight, and had caused great and terrible havoc in the hands of me and my father.

I intended to make my way to the Imperial City, where the Emperor resided, but I was sidetracked by something I didn't expect.

* * *

I entered one of the towns, and I could hear a woman screaming with rage at someone. "You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!"

The woman who was doing the yelling was a large, corpulent creature, whose face was a mess of make-up mixed with tea, perhaps done by the woman I saw next.

She was yelling at a beautiful young woman, whose attractive features were marred by the make-up she wore.

It was the older woman's rudeness that rankled me, but I had a feeling that it was something about the lovely girl as well.

Ignoring the crowd gathered around, and my own common sense, I stepped up next to the young woman, who was tended to by a middle-aged, kind-faced woman who bore some resemblance to the young woman, and an elderly woman who bore some resemblance to both of the women next to her.

My Chinese came easily, thanks to my language training that all Assassins received. "I think that will be enough!"

The over-weight woman turned to me. "You'd protect her, foreigner? This clumsy-" Before she spoke further, I sent her a glare that stopped her cold, quailing under my cold stare.

"You will leave. Right now." I growled, the tone of my voice leaving no room for debate.

She swelled like a bull-frog. "How dare you! I am the Matchmaker of this entire village, and you have no authority here!"

I smiled my most dangerous smile, my quick wit coming to my aide. "Listen, you toad, I don't see your husband defending you. I doubt any man would take you, but I've seen quite a few of mangy curs in the past who would have you. Mind your tongue, or I'll hold it in my hand!" As I finished my threat, I gave her full view of my sword.

_ That sent her packing_! She was exceptionally quick for a woman so large, but bullies were cowards at heart, so I wasn't that surprised.

Shaking my head in disgust, I turned to the young woman, who was staring at me as if I had just sprouted an extra head.

"Do you have a home nearby?" She nodded, but the middle-aged woman answered me. "I'll take her home, stranger. Follow us."

I shrugged. "I'd better not, Madam. I must get to the Emperor, and fulfill the task that I was sent to complete."

I blinked as the elderly woman took a firm grip of my right arm. Her grip was strong, despite her age, and I had to fight against my reflexes to stop myself from breaking her arm for the _audacity_ of touching an Assassin.

The elderly woman was small, but her dark eyes were intense and rather wise. "It's the least we can do, young man."

I paused, then nodded. "Lead the way, then."

I turned to the large crowd of onlookers. "And as for the rest of you, you can clear off!"

Nobody moved. _Well, they were warned_. "Did I bloody stutter? MOVE!" I chuckled as they did so, then turned to the three women.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" I bowed, and kissed each of their hands in turn. "Alaric Rose of England, Assassin by trade."

Mulan considered the young foreigner in front of her. He was very tall, and judging by the tight-fitting leather armor he wore, extremely well-built. He was wearing an outfit of white robes, a hood shaped like the bird of prey's beak, and armor, held together by many clasps and buckles.

His accent was clipped and cultured, his voice deep and sonorous. His long hair and beard was the color of fire, the former reaching his shoulders. His eyes were grey, almost white. His face was oval and chiseled, and his gaze was calm, almost detached.

Mulan cleared her throat. "I'm Mulan, of the Fa household. This is my mother, and my grandmother."

I smiled, enjoying the sound of her voice, which was melodious and slightly breathy. _Wait, what? __Where did that thought come from?_

"The pleasure is mine, ladies. Mulan is quite a lovely name." Mulan blinked, and reddened.

_Damn, she could have been Aphrodite herself_! Mulan's skin was soft, tanned, and warm, her heart-shaped face and slanted brown eyes taking my breath away. Her brown eyes, although saddened by her failure, glowed and twinkled with intelligence and passion.

I shook my head suddenly, finding these new unexpected feelings quite unnecessary and unprofessional. _I needed to stay with the mission at hand_! "Lead the way, Ladies." I said, straightening myself.

* * *

I followed them back to their large villa, which was at least an acre in diameter, surrounded by a stone wall. I could see trees, ponds, benches, and other such things through the archway which we stepped through to enter the property.

A tall, middle-aged, and proud-looking man stood on the front steps, clearly Mulan's father, judging by his appearance and the authority that he carried himself with. He was balding, wore expensive-looking clothing, with the customary Chinese bun. His hair and eyes were dark, and he had a thin mustache and beard.

Lady Fa spoke briefly into the man's ear, and they both looked sadly at Mulan, who sat on a bench, her beautiful head bowed.

* * *

"He saved Mulan from disgrace. He put the Matchmaker in her place with a strong tongue. He deserves our thanks, and perhaps he might prove useful to us."

Fa Zhou listened to his wife, his eyes meeting the grey eyes of the stranger standing patiently a few feet from him, the Assassin's eyes following his daughter, his cool expression unreadable.

Fa Zhou approached the young man. "It has come to my attention that you rescued my daughter Mulan from further shame, stranger. For that, I thank you. I invite you to stay the night as my guest. I am Fa Zhou, Mulan's Father." I bowed to him, noticing suddenly that the man was leaning on a crutch, perhaps favoring an old war wound.

"That is very gracious of you, Fa Zhou. I accept your hospitality, and offer you my sword, should you need it. My name is Alaric Rose of England, Assassin by trade." Fa Zhou eyed the youths' sword and his extensive array of weaponry.

The youth's eyes were full of intelligence and confidence, but most of all, they spoke of a man who knew how to kill men in various ways.

Fa Zhou held back a sigh. _So young for such cold eyes_. However, when the eyes of the stranger gazed upon his daughter, they softened ever so slightly, showing that he had a good and compassionate soul, and Fa Zhou was fervently thankful for that.

* * *

That evening, I joined the family, sitting on a spot on the floor that had Mulan to my left, and Fa Zhou on my right. I knew that the questions would come soon, and they did.

"You come from a long distance, young man. I can easily tell that you have a goal in mind, otherwise you would not be here, would you?" Fa Zhou asked, shortly after we began to eat.

Although Chinese eating habits were far different from English habits, I was a quick learner concerning the chop-sticks that replaced the use of handling the food by hand.

"I do not deny that I have a target that I need to dispose of." I replied, and Mulan shivered at his cold, calculating expression and almost unfeeling tone, as if he were discussing the weather.

"His name is Shan Yu. He used to be an Assassin, but he betrayed our Order, much as he betrayed China. He is responsible for the death of his fellow Assassins, and other murders."

Mulan frowned, leaning closer to Alaric to make sure she didn't miss a word. Fa Zhou sent her a warning glance before putting his bowl down. She returned it with a defiant glance, as Fa Zhou continued. "Only you were sent? You are barely out of youth, while he is a seasoned veteran. He's killed many a good warrior, and injured me as well."

I smiled. "He is known for being overly arrogant and reckless. That will be his downfall. I'll make sure he won't escape. I know several ways to take him down, most of which he won't even see coming."

Fa Zhou raised a critical eye-brow, noting that the youth was being arrogant himself. "You seem confident that you can defeat him, yet you are almost half his age. Perhaps you are too certain of victory, which is not a good quality for a man of your prowess."

Alaric's eyes narrowed over so slightly, not caring for the elder man's tone. "I speak confidently because I deliver results. I will not fail, and when I remove his head from his shoulders, your doorstep will be the first place I will display it, so that none shall question me."

Fa Zhou harrumphed, not liking the boy's attitude. "If that is how you speak to your elders, it's a surprise your father allowed you to come here at all."

Alaric's face darkened. "My father was killed in an ambush, as was my mother, so they didn't have much say in the matter!"

Silence reigned, and Mulan covered her mouth in horror. "Forgive me, I tread too far." Fa Zhou said, but I ignored him, and Fa Zhou changed the subject. "Do you love what you do?"

I frowned. "I have no other skill." Fa Zhou sighed, saddened by the youth's almost careless, even dismissive answer. "I've heard your creed, Assassin: Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

The youth tilted his head slightly, frowning deeply. "You know the code?"

Fa Zhou nodded. "I was good friends with one of your fallen brothers."

I nodded. "Odd of my brother to do so, but thank you for telling me."

Fa Zhou returned the nod. "Let us say you killed Shan Yu. What then?"

I shrugged. "I find a location to rebuild the Order in China."

Fa Zhou nodded again. "That is no easy task."

I shrugged. "It must be done, and it will be done. What is the current state of China's forces?"

Fa Zhou paused, and I felt the atmosphere in the room change. "All able-bodied men are being called for duty. As I am the only man of our household, I expect to be called back to duty."

I shook my head, surprised at myself for actually caring. "You are in no shape to do anything other than to stay here."

Mulan sent me a glowing look, but Fa Zhou glared at me. "I have no choice. It is a matter of honor, and I will not let shame come to my family."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. I had heard this speech to many times, and I was quite sick of it. "Honor! How many people has honor saved? None! I've known many good people that wasted their lives for bloody honor, and I've been forced to watch some of them die!"

Mulan stared up at the young man, and she realized that she was afraid of this man, a man of danger and fury. She didn't like seeing him like this at all, but she was amazed that he could speak to her father as an equal, perhaps even a subordinate.

"My Lord," I said, fighting my temper, "You must see common sense. I see no gain in dying for such a petty thing like honor."

Fa Zhou paused, and Mulan said, "Please listen to him, Father. You cannot do this."

Fa Zhou glared at his daughter. "I know my place, and it's time you learned your own!"

Mulan flinched, and I stayed silent, although I respected her courage in standing up to her father.

Chinese society, well, all society, rarely had any place for such a strong-willed woman.

The thought of offering to go in his place flashed through my head, but that would have complicated my mission. _I couldn't afford any distractions_.

We finished our meal in a tense mood, with Mulan glaring at her father. This conversation wasn't over.

* * *

After dinner, I was placed in a room next to Mulan's room. Could they be any more deliberate? Mulan was an astronomically beautiful young woman, so I sure as hell wasn't going to refuse them.

During the night, Mulan woke to a cry from Alaric, and she crept into his borrowed room. The Assassin was sleeping, but judging from his thrashing, he was having a nightmare. Mulan closed the door behind her, and approached the troubled Assassin carefully.

She blushed as she realized that he wasn't wearing anything above the waist. _By her ancestors, he was gorgeously made_! She jumped as the slumbering Assassin cried out: "No! Mum, Dad, don't go! Wake up, please!"

Mulan bit her lip, realizing he was reliving his parent's death in his dreams. She realized how fortunate she was to have a family, and her heart ached for Alaric, who had no family to return to. His arrogance and coldness towards others and his lifestyle was his way of dealing with such pain.

She leaned forward, and cupped his right cheek with her hand. His skin was warm and scratchy because of his beard, and was soaked with sweat from his nightmare.

If his smile was enticing, it was nothing compared to his scent: a mixture of leather, sweat, and a foreign musky odor that she couldn't place. She had never been so close to a man her age, and she didn't mind it at all.

"As much as I enjoy your company, luv, I don't remember requesting it." She gasped, and saw that his eyes were open, and his blade inches from her throat, a reproachful smile on his face.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped, leaning back, but I caught her wrists to keep her close, allowing my Hidden Blade back into my wrist sheath.

"Never touch an Assassin while he's sleeping, luv. You're very lucky you are so lovely, or I would have done you in."

She flushed, then pryed his fingers from her wrists, her defiant glare earning her a chuckle from yours truly._ I did like a woman with spirit_!

* * *

"You were having a nightmare." She said, and his smile melted away. "About my parents?"

Mulan nodded. "I'm sorry. I suddenly appreciate my parents being around, despite my father's demands."

I nodded. "I'm happy that you realize that. I am sorry that I woke you."

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

I nodded, and she squared her shoulders. "As you've seen, I'm a bit of a klutz."

I smiled. "True, but I see raw potential where others see flaws." "Really? Can you train me, or help me realize such potential?"

At my skeptical expression, she folded her arms, a mulish expression on her face. "Why not? Because I'm a girl?"

I shook my head. "I've trained women before. This is different, and it has nothing to do with potential."

She frowned. "Stop being so cryptic! Say it right to my face."

I nodded, my respect for her growing. "All right. I don't see any benefits coming to me."

Mulan was taken aback by his blatant selfishness, and not even his good looks rescued him from her ire. "Have you ever done anything that wasn't to your own benefit?"

To her fury, he chuckled again. "If the situation calls for it, luv. The life of an Assassin makes you hard and cold, a killer like me. I don't want you to go down that path."

I reached out a hand, and touched her cheek. "But since you are a brave and daring little thing, I'll keep an eye on you, and see what I can do."

Mulan smiled. "That's altruistic of you. I didn't know you had it in you."

I chuckled, noticing that her bed clothes were enticingly revealing. "You'd be surprised at what I can do when the situation calls for it."

She growled as she realized he was openly ogling her. "You disgusting pervert! Don't get any ideas, or I'll get my father's sword, and remove your eyes the hard way."

I snorted. "Get some sleep, Mulan."

As she left in an angry huff, I couldn't resist taking in her substantial bust._ What a goddess_!

* * *

Next morning, I watched her going through her daily chores. At least, some of them. She was clever and inventive, often coming up with ways to get out of doing her chores. She was supposed to feed the chickens with a sack of corn, but she got out of that by tying a bone onto a small white dog named 'Little Brother,' then attaching the sack of feed to the little dog's tail. While the dog growled and chased the bone dangling over his head, he deposited the feed while doing so. The results were impressive, and I laughed until I was crying watching the dog do his 'assigned' work.

Mulan was not al all shy, and she loved her family with a passion, especially her demanding father. She had no hard feelings towards anyone, even those who laughed at her. She had a quick and agile mind, and was also a decent scholar, spending much of her time reading and writing.

Her clumsiness always seemed to occur when her father put pressure on her who was a proud, firm man who demanded much from his daughter. But he loved her and his family with an everlasting passion.

He was wary of me, naturally, but I had a great deal of respect for him because of his past career as a warrior.

Lady Fa was a loving, dutiful woman that was in firm command of the household, and protective of all those in it. Like my mother, she was an excellent cook and a compassionate soul, always ready to offer help when asked. She was very welcoming to me, and I began to think of her as another mother.

Grandmother Fa, although small and aged, was a fiery woman who liked to be somewhat of an enforcer, her wooden cane giving me a few bruises when she thought that I wasn't being respectful to Fa Zhou. Mulan had inherited her quick wit and dry humor, and was always ready to exchange spirited moral debates with me.

* * *

From nearby, Lady Fa watched the young man. _Did the young man not realize how obvious he was, of how he could not take his eyes off Mulan while she was in his presence? Did the youth think her so blind_? Although he was a man of stealth, he wasn't showing such a thing concerning his obvious infatuation with her daughter.

In times of clumsiness, he would gently help her to her feet, offering encouraging and soothing words. After about a week, Mulan's clumsiness faded away, and Mulan began to regard Alaric as her best friend, and she treasured his friendship greatly. As a whole, the Fa family grew to care for their resident Assassin, who spent most of his time in the background. He was aloof and calm, still emotionally detached, not really letting the Fa family into his heart.

Confident and charismatic, he was a maverick, but was growing more and more deferential to Fa Zhou as the days progressed.

* * *

The Fa family was starting to grow on me, and for the first time in years, I almost forgot my mission, but duty came back to bite me, when horsemen from the Emperor came to the village, calling the names of the various families in the village in muster.

"The Fa family!" I swore silently as Fa Zhou voice sounded through the village square:

"I will answer the Emperor's call to service." Fa Zhou walked up to the horsemen, placing his walking stick in his wife's hands, standing proud and strong, as I approached from Fa's garden, having been sharpening my sword.

Mulan rushed forward, trying to stop him, and one of the soldiers moved to strike her. He never got the chance, as my hand knocked his aside.

My voice followed a second later, cold as ice and hard as steel. "Touch her, and you will answer to me. Pick on somebody your own size!"

Fa Zhou addressed Mulan and I, his voice full of stern regret: "You both dishonor me."

Mulan flinched, tears filling her eyes, as I watched the horsemen depart, my hand on the hilt of my sword. _Trouble had come, and with it, my responsibilities._

* * *

That evening, at dinner, Mulan slammed down her cup, and spoke to her father angrily. "You shouldn't have to go!"

Fa Zhou rose angrily. "It is an honor to serve the Emperor. I will die doing what is right!"

I said nothing, biting back a curse.

He turned to Mulan. "I know my place. It is time you learned yours!"

I shook my head as Mulan fled the room. Fa Zhou turned to me. "You know I could not have done anything else."

I shook my head. "I know, but it's a crying shame." With that, I left to find Mulan.

* * *

I found her sitting by the poor, tears sliding down her cheeks. I sat next to her, and drew her into my lap as she sobbed. After a while, she looked up at me, and despite her tears, her eyes were hardened with resolve.

"He's not leaving this house, but I am."

I frowned. "Mulan, this is not the answer."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a better idea? I will dress in my father's armor, and ride to war, with or without your support."

I rose angrily. "Don't take that tone with me!"

She rose also. "You would do the same in my position!"

I threw up my hands. "This is different, and you bloody well know it! If you don't die in battle, then you will die when you are discovered. You are more than likely never to see your parents again. Is that what you want?"

She nodded, her jaw clenched. I could see no fear in her eyes. I sighed, then nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."

She smiled. "I was going to ask you to do so anyway."

* * *

I followed Mulan to the family shrine, where the tomb-stones of her ancestors sat. She lit the lamp, and bowed to the names of the Fa ancestors, asking for their help and their blessing.

And then she turned to me. "Meet me by the stables. I need to get the sword and armor." I nodded, and watched he reenter the house, which was now dark because the occupants had gone to bed.

In the house, Mulan dressed in her father's armor, using his sword to cut her own hair short so that it resembled a man's look, using a cloth to put it into a man's hair bun.

As rain poured from the sky, and thunder rumbled through the house, Mulan entered her parents room. Replacing the scroll calling her father to war with her precious hair-comb, she left after giving her parents a loving look.

* * *

As all this was going on, I looked around at the different tomb-stones. "If you do have some kind of power, or exist at all, I wouldn't mind some help."

I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me. "Knowing that and admitting it, Alaric of England, reveals strength."

I whirled, sword out, then dropped them in surprise. A ghost of a fairly corpulent old man floated above the center tomb-stone. "You are a ghost, the ghost of the oldest of the Fa's! Maybe this bloody incense is causing me to hallucinate."

The old man waved his hand airily. "I admit that I should not be in the natural realm, but in your case, the Divine Architect allowed it. I'd hate to put more burden upon you, but you are the sole hope that the Fa family has."

I nodded. "I understand. I'm starting to think that my arrival here was no accident." The old ghost smiled, his deep soothing voice echoing throughout the small shrine. "You are wiser than I thought. I assure you that we will offer what help we can. Know this: your love for her is stronger than you think. This is a great strength, but remember to keep on your guard. One mistake, and you will fall. As much as we are counting on you, we also believe in you. Good luck!" With that, the transparent figure sank back into its resting place.

I turned from the stone, but not before bowing. "That was something I don't see every day! Luck is for the weak, and I set no value in the weak. Your blessing, however, is appreciated."

I joined Mulan in the stables, and saw that she wore her father's sword and armor and cut her hair short, pulling into a bun.

Without saying a word, we mounted our horses, and galloped out of the gate, into the nearby forest, and into the night.

* * *

**And that's my first chapter! Read and review, guys, and let's hear if you like the new changes to the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, we rode west until stopping in woods close to the huge Chinese training camp. Neither of us mentioned our dreams the night before, since both involved the other in compromising positions. And they both enjoyed their dreams while it lasted.

"It's a large camp, but where there's a large camp, there are lazy guards." I noted, a small saying that I had learned from Mom.

Mulan giggled, despite her disquiet. She decided to start acting like a male, since it would be needed very soon. The horses watched as she began, both looking resolutely bored.

"Okay! How about this?" I turned to her, waiting with a raised eyebrow as she cleared her throat and spoke in what she assumed was a masculine voice, which was admittedly passable. "Excuse me! Where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword! I have one too! They are very manly and tough!"

She finished by drawing her sword, but dropping it in her nervousness. Kahn, Mulan's black horse, began to neigh with laughter, and I sighed as she glared at her horse. "I'm working on it!" She snapped at both of us.

"You have a passable voice for a man, but you have to rid of those nerves, luv." I said, and she groaned. "Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army!"

I was saved from replying by a booming voice behind us. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say 'AH!'"

I whirled, sword drawn, pushing Mulan behind me. A silhouette of a large-looking dragon rose from a huge boulder behind us, surrounded by real flames.

Mulan did as bidden, hiding behind me.

"That's close enough!" The dragon said cheerfully.

"A ghost?" Mulan asked, intimidated by the apparition. I was not, having seen enough events that were loads more intimidating.

"Get ready, Mulan! Your salvation is at hand! For I have been sent by your ancestors..." I noticed that a small cricket was mocking his movements from the bottom left corner of the apparition, and that was when I started to sidle my way around the boulder, after motioning at Mulan to wait.

"...To guide you through your masquerade!" The dragon said, kicking the cricket away.

He disappeared momentarily, and I could hear him say to the cricket: "Come on! You're gonna stay, you gonna work!"

A second afterward, the flames billowed upwards, their appearance a sham. I sneaked closer as the dragon figure returned to its stance. "So heed my word, 'cause if the Army finds out what you are, the penalty is death!"

Mulan, watching Alaric proceed towards the apparition, decided to act scared. "Who are you?"

The dragon snorted. "Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu-"

I pounced, seizing the creature, who yelped. "Gotcha!" I growled, lifting it into the air, and depositing it in plain sight.

It was a small red dragon with no wings, approximately knee-height, with dark red scales and claws, a yellow belly, and a thin yellow mustache. "I am pretty hot, huh?" Mushu asked us, and Mulan looked as disappointed as I felt.

Before he could say another word, both of our horses stepped on him, kicking up a cloud of dust.

Coughing, the creature sat back up. I bent down, and picked him up again. "You have got to be joking!" I growled, frowning down at the puny creature.

"The ancestors sent a lizard to help me?" Mulan asked.

The lizard growled at us, folding his arms. "Hey! Dragon, DRA-GON, not lizard! I don't do that tongue thing! Thsss!" The dragon said, sticking out his tongue.

My cozy feelings with Mulan's ancestors were wearing off pretty damn quick.

"Oh, that clears that up! This is_ bullocks_!" I said sarcastically, dropping him again, non too gently.

"You're um..." Mulan started at Mushu, looking sheepish, as the dragon climed a bamboo tree to talk to us at head-height. "Imtimdatin'? Awe-inspiring?"

I finished Mulan's train of thought, loving Mulan's sympathy for Mushu. "Tiny!"

Mushu shrugged. "Of course! I'm travel-sized for your convenience! If I was my real-size, your cows here would die of fright! Down, Bessies!" He added sternly, as both chomped at him in anger.

"My powers are beyond your mortal imagination!" He said, hopping onto Mulan's shoulder. "For instance, my eyes can see _straight_ through your armor!"

I winced. _Bad idea_!

SLAP! Mulan's answer sent him head over heels into the dust. "OW! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cows-"

My throwing knife buried itself inches from the dragon's foot. "You talk too much." I growled. The dragon shook his finger at me, only adding to my bad temper. "Don't make me roast you, Mr. Sleeps-with-swords!"

Mulan imposed herself between us before things got out of hand. "Shut up! I'm sorry! I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." She said to the dragon, and I laid my hand on her shoulder as the dragon answered. "Then you're going to have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. Are we clear?" She nodded, and I cleared my throat, and looked down at the cricket.

"You look familiar. Grandma Fa's lucky cricket?" The cricket cheeped an affirmative, and I nodded, amused. "We welcome your help, Mushu. If I have need of you, I will let you know. Right now, it's time we entered the camp."

* * *

We did so with relative ease, and viewed the potential soldiers with disgust as they cavorted, gambled, fought, and various other unsavory things. "Are they all like that?" Mulan asked Mushu, then reddened as I looked at her with mock hurt. "Not you, of course." She said, and I turned back to look at the men, shaking my head. "Whoever poor _sod_ has to lead these men, I do not envy him."

I wanted to continue walking, but a guard stopped me. "Assassin Rose? Follow me." He finished, after I nodded. Mulan and our new friends looked at me. "Stay here, and keep out of trouble." I said, and followed the guard as he entered the largest tent of the camp, the size of which could easily shelter five warhorses.

A moment later, I was were escorted up to a man dressed in ornate armor, and a young man dressed in similar armor. The first man was huge, built like a draft horse, had black hair with a salt and pepper beard, and dark eyes that spoke of leadership and wisdom.

"So here you are, Assassin!" He said, and I bowed. "I am Alaric, Assassin from Britannia." I said. He rose, and grasped my hand in his. "I am General Shang. Forgive me calling you just as you arrived, but I received orders from the Emperor concerning you. The Emperor received a message from the Mentor Assassin of England, your uncle. In it, he gave a glowing recommendation of your...attributes, sufficient enough to interest the Emperor."

I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, and hoped I was wrong. "The Emperor, not to mention myself, are in desperate need of leaders. I leave for the Tung Shao Mountain Pass with my troops in an hour, so I cannot train the men in the camp into soldiers. That will be Shang, my son's job. You will serve as an instructor under him, until you await further orders."

The General watched the Assassin for a reaction, and was impressed at the calmness on the young man's face, but that was only a well-practiced mask, hiding the frustration and petulant anger.

The General showed us where the Huns had attacked, and where the Tung Shao Pass was on his map. "Shang, you will stay here and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu, the Emperor's Scribe, believes you ready, you will join us...Captain." The General finished, placing a sword in his son's hands, who had been standing behind his father, a tall, broad-shouldered young man of perhaps sixteen stood beside the General. He had black hair, a strong jaw, and a firm visage. His resemblance to the General was quite obvious, and he stammered slightly before accepting the sword.

I could barely contain my disgust. _This boy had probably never seen combat!_

Turning to me, the General continued. "Captain Shang, my son, will be your senior officer." I nodded, and bowed to Shang, who nodded back, seeming wary of me. _Good, he'd better be. I was incensed that this boy that was at least five years younger than me held higher authority over me!_

But he was obviously up for the job, as the General made it clear through several statistics that Shang was the man for the job.

The youth nodded. "I live to serve the Emperor, Assassin. I will be expecting much the same from you."

A sniff interrupted us, and a skinny man with a thin mustache in blue robes emerged in the doorway. "A foreigner made an officer in the Chinese army! Desperate times indeed! I am Chi-Fu, the Emperor's Ambassador." He finished, giving me a look full of disgust and Shang a look of mistrust.

"He will be reporting on your progress, and receiving orders from the Emperor. I believe you will do an excellent job." The General said to Shang, who nodded.

I gave the General a nod, and gave Chi-Fu a sneer. I could smell a slimy ball-scratching sycophant a mile away, and this man was an obvious one.

"Very good then. We'll toast China's victory in the Imperial City." He turned to Chi-Fu, and finished: "I will be expecting a report in three weeks."

With that, the General left the tent, and the rest of us followed, and walked into a huge free-for-all of recruits.

With an almost apologetic look on his face, the General rode off with his elite troops. I turned my head back to the delinquents, and I could hear the sycophant say to Shang behind me. "Day one."

I turned and gave him a look of black hate, while Shang ignored him.

I then focused on the crowd of misfits.

"Soldiers!" Shang yelled, and everybody stopped, except for one, who gave his victim another punch to the face.

"HE STARTED IT!" They all shouted as one, pointing to Mulan, who was at the bottom of a pile of fighters. I winced ever so slightly, as Shang interrogated Mulan, who called herself 'Fa Ping,' in a moment of desperation. To her credit, she showed no fear.

Chi Fu cleared his throat. "This recruit, Captain, according to the guards, accompanied the Assassin into this camp." I leveled a cold stare at him, really starting to detest this little _tosser_. _I would slit his throat soon enough for this,_ I silently promised to myself.

"Is this true, Instructor? If that is so, then you are solely responsible for him, amidst your other duties."

I nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Shang turned back to Mulan, taking her conscription notice. "Fa Zhou? I didn't know he had a son."

Mulan shrugged. "He doesn't talk about me much."

Shang nodded, and turned to the rest of the recruits. "Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice." He said, indicating an over-turned cauldron of rice, whose contents were strewn around the camp.

"Tomorrow, the real work begins." He finished, as the other recruits glared at Mulan. _What a brilliant start_, I thought.

* * *

Hours later, I paced Mulan's tent, which was our tent. I was not in a pleasant mood, despite the fact that Mulan was here as well. At least Shang had put us together, as I felt responsible for her anyway. "Damn it all! I'm a Assassin, not a baby sitter!" I swore, and kicked a stool aside in a fit of anger.

Mulan winced, but knew she was the only one who could calm him down. She wasn't used to seeing her good friend in such a foul temper, but she could handle him...or so she hoped.

"I don't deny that this makes things complex, but you can do this. You were patient enough with me, so you'll be the same with them eventually."

I waved a hand in impatience. "You were different. I actually gave a damn, and you are my friend."

Mulan shrugged. "So give them a chance, as the situation calls for it. Wasn't it you who told me that a true warrior rises to any challenge, especially unexpected ones?"

I looked at her, smiling slightly. "Are you telling me to grow up?" She nodded, and I laughed. "You are the only woman who has ever been this brutally honest with me, except for one other. Now, how have you been so far?"

Mulan shrugged. "I'm just trying to fit in, although I hate this masculine voice I have to put up."

I nodded. "At least they aren't pushing you around."

Mulan winced, and I rose, my hands reaching for my sword. "What are their names?"

Mulan grabbed me by the collar, and forced me back down. "I can handle it, Al!" She said in a voice that brooked no arguing. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do much about it. "All right. This is your story, not mine."

She made for the tent flap, paused, then kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, _Instructor_." With that, she was gone.

I pointed to Mushu. "And as for you, you keep an eye on her. You're the Guardian, after all."

Mushu saluted. "No sweat, man!"

* * *

The next morning, I stood in front of the men, who were lined up in parade fashion. After Shang said his bit, I introduced myself, explained my background, and why I was in China.

"We may be from different sides of the world, but you and I share a common enemy. This enemy relies heavily on the horse and the bow. According to Captain Shang, China relies upon hand-to hand combat and the Cannon." The Cannon was a fiery projectile that had over ten times the range of the bow, and it left a small crater where it struck the ground.

I continued after Shang nodded in agreement. "To be honest, I don't care what kind of weapon we rely on. In my experience, a weapon is only as deadly as the person that is using it, and since you bunch of ingrates are that said person, you are what I will concentrate on. And for the record, I couldn't care less how you think of me, as long as you give me one hundred percent effort every day, and I will know if you aren't giving me your best effort!"

Shang, who stood next to me, gave me a nod, and we both removed our shirts. We had rehearsed what we would do with the recruits late last night.

As the two men sparred briefly, showing how experienced warriors fought, Mulan admired Alaric's physique, although Shang's was acceptable too, but nothing compared to the former's.

When we were finished, Shang spoke: "You will assemble swiftly and silently, and any who acts otherwise will answer to the either of us."

Yao, a short, pugnacious man with two seemingly permanent black eyes and a bushy beard, whistled insolently. "Ooooh! Tough guy!"

Gritting my teeth, I approached a huge pole of wood, perhaps twenty stories high. Pulling out a bow and arrow, I fired with barely a glance at the target: the top of the pole. _Bull's-eye!_

"Thank you for volunteering, Yao! Retreive the arrow!" Shang said, pointing to him.

"I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." Yao growled under his breath, approaching the pole.

Before he could start climbing, Shang stopped him. At Shang's order, I brought out two large weights, and attached them to Yao's hands, dropping his arms so that he thudded to the ground.

"Now you can try." I said, with a nasty grin.

He did so, and got a few feet before starting to slide down. He sank his teeth into the wood to stop his descent, but only prolonged it. I would have felt sorry for the poor bastard if he wasn't such an arse.

Every single man failed after him, including Mulan.

Shang sighed. "We've got a long way to go." He muttered to me, and I didn't argue.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Shang and I began to train the men through drills and exercises, and slowly, the men became soldiers.

The positive progression started at the end of the first week, when Mulan climbed the pole in the early morning, earning the respect of many, including Yao. I could have kissed her then, but that would have been suicidal, so I settled with giving her a small smile.

She, or Ping, became somewhat of a leader and an inspiration to the men. She had the respect of all the men, especially with Yao and two other men, Shien-Po and Ling.

Chien-Po, despite his gargantuan height and size, Chien Po a quiet, soft-spoken man, making me wonder why he had joined the army.

Ling was a long-haired, skinny trouble-maker with a penchant for pranks and humor, but he was also as friendly and loyal as a hound.

Yao, a boxer and brawler, had a tendency to fight anyone at the drop of a hat. However, I came to know him as a hard-working individual who was as devoted to his friends as he was to fighting. I made these three men and Mulan my junior officers under myself and Shang, with his permission.

I should have known Mulan would be the one to do something special. Even though she had almost failed out-right, she persevered through grit and hard work, which was rare for anyone that age, especially a woman.

I kept my feelings for her at bay, though. Although they were growing, I couldn't let her in, like I had my parents, _not yet_.

The General's son, although stern and stubborn, was a highly effective commander whose loyalty to the Emperor was unquestionable. Although I had many sincere doubts about a boy being a senior officer over me, my doubts about him were erased as the time went on, and he was one of the very few men that I have ever trusted completely.

Mulan's heavenly beauty was so obvious now that I thought she couldn't get anymore beautiful, but I was dead wrong, as I found out by accidentally seeing her bathe one evening. Needless to say, I needed a long swim in cold water afterwards!

All in all, I thought the men were making fine progress, but the ever-infuriating sycophant didn't agree.

One evening, he entered Shang's tent, and began to berate us both. "You think your troops are ready to fight? They would not last a minute against the Huns!"

I glared at him. "They completed their training, which is more than I can say for you! Have you ever actually held a sword before, you smug little shi-" Shang sent me a warning glare, cutting me off.

"They have completed their training." He said, and the slime-ball sniffed in what I took to be an effeminate manner.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be commander! Once the general reads my report-" He did not finish the sentence, as I had drawn my sword, cold fury taking away any common sense.

It was only the firm hand of Shang that kept me from gutting him. "Listen, you pompous arse! You have been nothing but a thorn in our side and a pain in our arses, and I have taken the utmost pleasure in killing men such as you! If you don't leave this tent this instant, I will gut you like a fish. Get out of my sight!"

The man quailed, and turned for the door. "You and your men will never see combat! I have the ear of the Emperor himself!" He hissed before he left.

I smiled despite my rage. _Mushu would take care of your letters, you little bastard!_

Shang turned to me. The Assassin was an icy, ill-tempered, cynical, and often insubordinate man, but Shang had learned to deal with the Assassin, who had caused Shang more head-aches than anyone else in the camp, and that was saying a lot! "Your sharp tongue will be the death of both of us, Alaric! You are dismissed until you can keep a better hold on your temper."

I glared at my commanding officer. "As long as he's around, Captain, we will never get to the Tung Shao Pass! Why don't you just let me slit his throat-" Shang cut me off by pointing to the entrance of the tent.

"I gave you an order: get out!"

Breathing heavily, I left the tent, and found Mulan waiting for me outside. "I'll hold, and you punch!"

I smiled. "Someday, Mulan, that will come into play!" Mulan smiled, and laid a hand on my shoulder.

She missed Al's long hair, which had been burned and then cut short to ear-level in a Cannon-training accident that had left her injured a week ago. Enraged, Alaric had dismissed the fool who had mishandled the Cannon, Shang having to hold him back from murdering the soldier.

Alaric had then sat by her side as her left arm was tended to, leaving Shang to train the men while the arm healed. It was at that time that Fa Mulan realized that she had fallen in love with Alaric, the cold killer whom she had feared like death itself. Although she hated him for driving her relentlessly during training, she knew that he cared about her welfare.

Underneath all the anger, the coldness, and the arrogance that the Assassin displayed, Mulan found that she couldn't hate him.

"For what it's worth, you are a great Instructor." With that, she returned to her tent.

I stared after her, smiling slightly. _What an amazing, strong, and courageous woman!_

I knew I loved her, loved all that she was now, and would become later, but I just couldn't...do it. _What woman would want a murdering bastard like me, and what if Mulan died like my parents?_

I sighed, knowing I was at a crossroads. The paths in front of me led in very different directions, and for the first time in my life, I had no easy, simple answer.

_Which path am I going to choose?_

* * *

Mulan's heart pounded, and her knees weakened as she entered her tent.

"I saw that." Mushu's voice interrupted her, the dragon stroking his mustache thoughtfully.

"What?" Mulan asked innocently.

"You like him, don't you?"

Mulan blushed. "No, I-" Before she could answer fully, he dissapeared, leaving her standing in her tent.

Mushu reappeared next to Shang's tent, and listened in on the continuing argument between Shang and Chi Fu.

"This isn't finished. My men are ready, and you know it!" Shang was saying, but Chi Fu snorted. "Be careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but I am the Emperor's council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job _on my own_. You are dismissed."

A few seconds later, Shang stormed from the tent.

Mushu growled to himself. "Oh no, you don't! I've worked too hard to get those two lovebirds into this war. This guy's messing with my plan!" He needed to take care of a certain greasy individual, and Mushu had worked too hard to have _Mr. Slimy_ spoil it all! He had an idea of how to fix this bozo!

All he needed was a few choice resources and the cricket's assistance. The cricket happily used his little feet to create a letter from General Shang to his son, and then Mushu tried to persuade Kahn and Ghost, Alaric's dun stallion to help, but failed miserably.

He would have to try something creative!

* * *

A short time later, Chi-Fu emerged from the water, wrapping a towel around himself. "Insubordinate ruffians! You men owe me a new pair of slippers!" He shouted back, then turned back. "And I do not squeal like a girl-" His argument ended in a very unmanly squeal as a panda carrying a rider snatched his remaining slipper from his grasp, and promptly ate it.

The supposed rider, controlled and voiced by Mushu, shook the forged letter in Chi-Fu's face. "Urgent news from the General!" Mushu said, disguising his voice.

Chi-Fu looked down at the panda suspiciously. "What's the matter? Never seen a black-and-white before?"

The skinny man took the letter, then a closer look at the supposed messenger, who's long mustache was Crick-ee's feelers. "Who are you?"

The messenger, made of straw and a stolen man's armor, straightened indignantly. "Excuse me? I think the real question is, who are you?"

He asked, poking then slapping the greasy man. "We're in a war! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that, snatch it right off your head! But I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you!" He finished, as he and the panda disappeared up a tree, but the man was too busy reading the note.

* * *

"Instructor!" I groaned, poking my head out of the tent, and saw Chi Fu and Shang standing there. "What is it now? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Shang's next words woke me up fast. "Urgent news from the general. We are needed at the front!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap on chapter 2 of the re-write. I must admit, I enjoy reading and editing old stories, and I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Read and review, please!**

**I'm still working out what to write in my next chapter in "The Mentor and His Blossom," but I will do my best to get to working on it soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, we took role-call, and found that there were less than two-hundred men availiable for the journey. But what was left was the cream of the crop. Except for Chi-Fu, who we were shackled with.

We packed supplies and dozens of cannons, as Shang had a feeling we would be needing much of both. As we marched along, I glared at the soldiers who were complaining about the march. I trained them to fight, not to bitch like recruits.

As they began to discuss women that were worth fighting for, I kept an eye on the path, which was growing steadily more mountainous.

I smiled as I heard the different preferences of the men. Beauty, obedience, cooking skills, and other usual things men wanted from women. I smiled wider when Mulan spoke of women who had brains and spoke their minds, describing herself.

When asked, Shang spoke of a woman with beauty and discipline.

Then came my turn. "I would like a woman of astounding beauty, with an intelligence of the best of scholars. I want a woman who can keep up with me, and can knock me on my arse, a woman who can set me straight, and who can give me a lifetime of love and happiness." As I finished, I realized that I was talking about Mulan.

_Get it into your head, man: it will never work out!_

Her heart soared, and she had to fight the grin off of her face.

I faced forward again, and stopped short. The troops also stopped, and silence descended over the entire company. The village of the Tung Shao Pass lay in burnt ruins in front of us.

Our boots crunched through the snow as we traversed the wreckage, looking for any survivors.

Mulan, her face stricken with horror, picked up a girl's doll from the snow. I used my Eagle-Vision, but sensed no one.

"How can this be? The General was supposed to meet us." Shang asked me, but we soon found the answer a short way from the town.

The General's troops lay in the snow, none having been spared. Shien-Po approached Shang, and silently handed to him his father's discarded helmet.

Shang's face fell, and we watched as he drew his sword, stabbed it into the snowy ground, hilt facing skyward, and placed the helmet on the hilt.

Then he turned to me, his eyes hard but moist. "I will honor his memory, as you honor your own father's memory."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling an unexpected surge of empathy that I wasn't used to feeling or expressing. "I cannot say that your road from here will be an easy one, but when your father looked at you before he left, I could see the pride in his eyes." He nodded his thanks, and gathered the men around. With Shang's permission, I spoke to them: "Men, you have now seen the evil that war is. There is nothing honorable about death or tragedy like this. War is hell, no, worse than hell."

I looked out over the mountain range. "They are nearby, watching us, reveling in their horrendous slaughter. They wait for us to cower and shake with fear." I looked back at the men. "We are afraid, but that is not all I see in your eyes. I see hope. I see men who are willing to give everything for their country, their families, their dreams. Each one of you fights for something. Is it for duty, your homes, your families, your futures, China itself?"

I continued, pacing back and forth. "Shang has trained you for this war, and you all have become fine soldiers. Now is your time to prove yourselves, and I know you will do so! Everything that you love is in danger, and we are the only thing that stands between the Huns and their victory, so let's not give them any victory!" The answering cheer made me smirk.

These were the men (and woman) I had aided in training, and I was surprised to realize that I was willing to die for them. Something had changed within me, but there was no time to think about it.

War had come to me, and I couldn't run from it. I had something to fight for.

* * *

Shan Yu glared hatefully at the Chinese forces from a hill not far to the right of the puny force. His hatred was directed at the Assassin who stood with them. _The Order could never keep their noses out of his business, and they said that everything was permitted? Their hypocracy was astounding, and now they had sent this foreigner to kill him? He was going to enjoy killing that boy_.

"The Assassin is mine. Open fire!" He growled.

* * *

We had only just begun our way from the destroyed village when the wagon carrying the cannons jumped slightly, a single cannon careening into the air, exploding above our heads.

Mulan, who was leading the cart, glared at Mushu, who silently pointed to the cricket.

"What the hell was that?" Mulan stared up at Alaric, who was red-faced with anger. She flinched from his stare, not used to being the target of his lion-like rage.

Shang was beside Alaric, also angry. "You just gave away our position-"

He never finished the sentence, as an arrow sank into his right shoulder, throwing him from his horse. Snarling with rage, he tore the arrow out, ignoring the pain as arrows flew from two cliffs to our right, striking a few unlucky men, sending our troops scattering.

"Save the Cannons!" Shang yelled, as I watched fire arrows thudded into the wagon. Kahn began to panic, and Mulan cut him loose as all of the cannons were removed from the burning wagons before it exploded into flames.

I caught Mushu and the cricket, the former looking at me with consternation. "Oh sure! Save the horse!" And then he fainted.

I grabbed my companions, and Mulan and I joined the men in firing the cannons at the archers on the cliffs on either side of us.

When the smoke cleared, the Huns crowded the hill over us, hundreds of them. They charged towards us, led by a hooded gargantuan man with a huge jagged sword.

I wasn't in any doubt who that was.

"Aim the last cannon at Shan Yu." I heard Shang order Mulan, but her eyes were somewhere else, above the oncoming horde of enemies: The highest of the cliffs, covered in snow.

"Alaric." She called calmly, as if she hadn't a care in the world. As she did so, she took the last cannon from Yao.

I turned to Shang. "Take over, but stay here."

Shang didn't have time to protest as I pulled Mulan onto my horse, and galloped towards our foes.

* * *

"Right here!" Mulan called, about halfway between the two armies. We both dismounted, and I drew my sword, protecting Mulan as she aimed the cannon.

"Mulan, luv, I'd hate to rush you, but we haven't got much time." I stated dryly, as Shan Yu barreled towards me.

Mushu agreed with me. "All right! You might want to light it about now! Quickly! QUICKLY!" He shouted, and as Shan Yu was almost on us, the cannon fired.

"You missed? How could you miss? _He was three feet in front of you_!" Mushu howled as he and the projectile struck the cliff. The three of us watched as the avalanche began, falling on the Hunnish army.

"Your move, traitor!" I spat.

With a roar of anger, Shan Yu raised his sword at Mulan. _No, not again. I'll die before another person I love leaves me._ I shoved Mulan to the ground, but didn't raise my sword in time, and the mistake that the Fa ancestor warned me about, of placing Mulan before myself, cost me.

I groaned as the blade opened a horizontal gash across my chest.

"ALARIC!" Mulan screamed in horror, as her mentor staggered from the pain. I threw a throwing knife, and caught him in the left shoulder, knocking him from his horse.

Mulan was just able to pull Alaric up into his saddle behind her, and started to gallop back to the Chinese lines in time to avoid the preliminary rush of snow. Ling, Yao, and Shien Po charged out to help, yelling a war cry. The war cry turned into a cry of fear as they retreated back to their lines, but Shang ran toward, determined to save as many men as he could, including the oft-infuriating Assassin.

* * *

Mulan raced against the snow, and as Mushu and Crik-ee rode down the hill in a shield, she snatched them up onto the horse. Mushu glanced back at the snow bearing down on them, and started to scream: "AHHH! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I know we're gonna die! No way we can survive this! _Death is coming_!"

Despite Mushu's wailing, Mulan was able to make it back under the outcropping of rock that the troops were hiding under before the snow came crashing in.

After the deluge stopped, which took many minutes, we emerged from the rock, and Shang turned to Mulan and I. "Ping, you are the craziest man I've ever met, and for that I owe you my life. From now on, both of you have my trust."

Mulan didn't acknowledge him, focusing on Alaric, who sank to his knees, blood oozing through his fingers, which were trying to stop the steady flow of blood from becoming too much to handle.

* * *

My vision went blurry, and I was suddenly looking up into the face of the woman I loved.

"Alaric!" Mulan cried, cradling him in her arms._ Everything was coming apart. Alaric couldn't die. He couldn't do this to her._

I touched her face, smiling up at her blearily. "It's all right, luv. I'm so proud of you, and I love..." With that, my vision went black.

Mulan cried out as he slumped in her arms. "Don't you dare leave me, Al! You can't die because I love you, so don't you die on me!" Mulan growled, tears streaking down her face.

She didn't believe that he was gone, and she wouldn't let him go.

Ignoring the soldiers gathering around her, she bent down, and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

I woke up in a tent, and noticed that my torso was wrapped in bandages, and I put my clothes and armor back on, which were lying next to me.

I strapped my weapons on, and walked out of the tent. And then I stopped short.

Mulan knelt in the snow, wearing nothing but a blanket, surrounded by soldiers. Chi-Fu was shrieking about things like dishonor and high treason, while Shang had his sword out, looking grim.

"I was trying to help my father!" She said, but Chi-Fu would have none of it. "You stole your father's armor, and lied your way into the army!"

I drew my sword, and stepped in front of her. "That is enough. None of you will touch her."

Chi-Fu pointed a finger at me. "You knew of this, you liar."

I smiled, and shrugged. "Oops, I forgot to tell you that she was a woman, and now a woman has saved China from the Huns. "

Shang opened his mouth, but I continued. "I know how much honor means to you, but this is more important. Don't make me chose between the Emperor and her, because I will gladly chose _her_."

Shang placed the tip of his sword against my chest. "I trusted you, and you lied to me. According to our laws, she must die. She stole her father's armor, lied her way into the army, and deceived all of us. What do you think I'm supposed to do?"

I snorted, and my reply was cold as ice and spoke of imminent death. "Okay, you want to play that card, then so will I! Here is my law: Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Here's what you are going to do about it: _absolutely nothing!_"

I looked around me at the troops I had helped train. If I had to kill every single one of them so that I could protect her, then so be it. If one would call me desperate and selfish at that moment, they would be spot on, but I couldn't care less.

_If I was going to die here, I was going to die smiling._

"All right, you bigoted apes, listen up! Here's what's going to happen: she will not be hurt in any way, and her families' honor will remain intact. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The hard way is that I will kill you slowly and painfully, and I won't regret it. The easy way is that you will leave, and inform your Emperor of what has occured without mentioning Mulan or her family. If you try to stain the families' honor, I swear by all that is holy I will hunt you down." I finished, giving Chi-Fu a look.

And then I turned to Shang. "Mulan saved our lives, including yours. you and I owe her, Shang. Damn your laws in this case!"

There was a long pause, then Shang nodded and sheathed his sword. "A life for a life. My debt is repaid. Because of my respect for your leadership, Instructor, I will do as you ask. Go home."

Chi-Fu made to interrupt, but Shang turned to him. "We return to the Imperial City. Move out!"

With that, Mulan and I were abandoned with our horses in the mountain pass.

* * *

I sighed with relief, sheathing my swords. "That was too close."

I took a blanket, and wrapped it around Mulan as Kahn sat behind her. Cri-kee lit a fire with twigs, and Mushu walked towards Mulan, carrying a stick. "I was this close,_ this close_ to impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, an entourage. Man, all my hard work. Fffft!" He sighed, and began to roast a dumpling attached to a stick. I folded my arms, looking out over the mountains. I was out of ideas.

"Hi." He said, glancing up at her.

She sighed. "I should never have left home."

Mushu grimaced. "Hey, come on, you wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends. Sometimes you gotta let things go."

Mulan shook her head. "Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So when I looked into the mirror," she continued, looking at her reflection in her father's helmet, "I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing." She finished, throwing the helmet away a tear running down her cheek.

I sat next to Mulan, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Before I could speak, Mushu continued with his monologue: "The truth is, we are both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, and they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to save the people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Mulan smiled, as Mushu looked up at me, catching my eye.

"And you, Mr. Sleeps-with-swords, you're a fraud too. You put on this macho image of being cold and invincible, while all along, you are haunted by your past to the extent that you distanced yourself from the world, trying not to care. How about you tell us, or tell her, the truth. What are you really about, Boss?"

_For a fraud, this creature has got more guts than I have given him credit for. _

As Mulan looked up at me, I met her gaze.

The crossroads had arrived, and once a path was taken, I couldn't back away from it. But, in all honesty, the decision had been made from the moment I had seen her, and all my doubts and fears couldn't change the fact that I actually gave a damn about people and the world now, all because of this woman.

_Love, at least, romantic love, in its truest form, was the belief that one couldn't live without the other_.

"Fine, you got me, Mushu, and I credit for having the _bollocks_ to put me on the bloody spot." I said to Mushu.

And then I turned to her. I sat down next to her, and lowered my hood, my hands shaking. "Mulan, you never asked me what I saw when I look at you. When I do so, I see a goddess of beauty and bravery, able to do things that I would never have the strength to do. You did come for your father, and you triumphed over so many obstacles. Despite the fact that you are three years younger than me, I've admired you from the very beginning.

I stared at her, knowing that everything I had ever done had led me to this moment. "To me, you are everything I've ever fought for: a woman of free will with a love of doing what was right. I'm a flawed man, Mulan. I kill at the drop of a hat, I manipulate and lie, and care mostly about getting a job done. You are the purest person I have ever met. You are selfless, hard-working, and brave."

Mulan looked up at me, and I wiped the tear from her cheek. "When I look at you, I see everything that is good about humanity. That is one of the many reason why I love you so much. I've loved you ever since I met you, and I can't live without you. I would give my life just to see you smile. I would cast aside everything just to stay with you for a single day."

I sighed. "I will understand if you don't feel the same way. In fact, I wouldn't-" Mulan's fingers stopped me by covering my lips, a smile on her own lips. "Listen to yourself: already acknowledging defeat, so sure that no-one would have you. You are my mentor, my guide, and my best friend. You have been there for me from the first moment that we met, as arrogant and cold as you have tried to be."

I frowned as she continued. "When I look at you, I see a person who has pushed everybody away because you were afraid. You had lost your parents, and you wanted to avoid that terrible pain ever since. As cold, arrogant, even cruel as you sometimes are, I always knew you had a heart."

I stared at her, mouth open. _How did she know me so well_?

"Mulan, I can't-" Mulan cut me off. "Yes, you can! You can stop being afraid, and let the past go. All I've ever wished for you is to allow yourself to let go, to live, to wake up and realize that I'll never leave you, as you will never leave me. I love you, do you hear me? _I love you!_ Now shut up, and just kiss me." I chuckled, and pulled her in for our first kiss.

Her lips were soft and warm, and sent a shiver down my spine as I tasted honey and mint-tea on her lips. My heart was pounding, and I pulled her closer, my hands tangled in her silky midnight hair.

Our tongues met and fought for dominance, and her soft moans only increased my pleasure. There was no mission, No Order. _It was all her, right now._

* * *

Mulan's heart sang with joy as the kiss deepened, the sweet foreign taste on his lips making her forget everything, even her own name, which she could not quite recall as his hands grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her into his lap, as her hands pulled him closer by his collar.

She had never felt so alive, as if she was living in a dream before this. If this was love, if this was life, then she never wanted it to end.

* * *

After what seemed like a few seconds, though Mushu would tell us later that it was at least five minutes, we broke apart for breath. We cuddled together for another few minutes, then Mulan sighed. "I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home."

I nodded. "This might not be pretty, but I'm not leaving you any time soon, and neither will Mushu or Cri-kee, for that matter." Mushu nodded, still looking a bit nauseous from watching us snog.

* * *

Just then, we heard a long scream of rage below us. Shan Yu had just broken through the snow, along with several of his henchmen, as we watched them a few acres from behind and above them.

"All right. It looks like this guy is stubborn. Looks like burying and suffocating him didn't work. I'm going to have to kill him the old fashioned way." I stated, as the surly lot headed towards the Imperial City.

"Not alone, you're not. We have to do something!" Mulan growled, as we mounted our respective horses.

"Home is that way!" Mushu argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

I shook my head. "Not yet. We have some unfinished business with our friends."

Mushu waved his arms. "Did you see those Huns!? They popped out of the snow, like _daisies_!"

Mulan glared at him, as I laughed. "Are we in this together, or not?"

Cri-kee chirped emphatically, and Mushu smiled. "Well let's go kick some Huny buns!" He jumped onto Kahn, uttering fighting cheers as we galloped after our foes.

* * *

**One chapter to go, my duckies! I'm actually really enjoying this, and I hope y'allz are enjoying this as well. Read and review, as always! Next chapter, the two Assassins face each other, while Mulan saves the day and her future lover. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before we got too far, Mulan realized that she needed to put on more than a blanket, and she found a tunic and dress in her saddle-bags. We stopped in a grove of trees, and Mulan turned to me. "Do you mind?"

I frowned at her. "Sorry?"

She sighed impatiently. "I need to change my clothes, so you have to at least turn around and give me so privacy."

I felt dissapointed, and shrugged. "I'm going to see you naked rather soon, so-" Blushing profusely, she grabbed me by the collar, and shoved me away.

"Just do it, Al!"

Pretending to grumble, I did so.

_It wasn't like I hadn't seen her naked before._

* * *

When we got to the big capital city, we found it in a party atmosphere. It didn't take us long to find the troops.

"My job isn't done. Shan Yu lives, and he is here now." I informed them.

"Neither of you belong here. Go home." Shang replied.

Mulan scowled, and rode in front of his horse, stopping him. "Why else would I come back? You said you trusted us, or rather, Ping. How is Mulan any different?"

Shang simply ignored us, and Mulan said to Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling: "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Hya!" Mulan and I rode into the palace entrance, and we dismounted, and made to run into the yard.

"Now where are you going?" Mushu asked.

"To find someone who will believe us." She replied, but I stopped her. "Wait, luv. Who would listen to either of us?"

Mulan glared at me. "We have to do something!"

I nodded. "Aye, and we will, but we need to focus our energy on finding and eliminating the bastards. To do that, we can't go gallivanting around, trying to persuade people of something that they won't even listen to."

* * *

In the meantime, the parade that centered on Shang and our friends stopped in front of the Emperor on the steps of the palace.

He was a tall stately old man, with long grey hair and beard, and he wore a yellow robe and a small black hat.

A large dragon puppet stopped behind Shang, and I turned on my Eagle-Vision, and then grabbed Mulan's shoulder. "The dragon puppet! Follow me!"

Unfortunately, the crowd was dense enough to make the going difficult. Chi-Fu, stepping up beside Shang, handed the sword of Shan Yu to Shang.

"My children, heaven smiles upon the Middle Kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors!" The Emperor called, his voice deep and reedy.

The crowd cheered, and I lost my patience, and started to shove people aside, ignoring their protests.

Ahead of us, Shang knelt in front of the Emperor, giving him the sword of his enemy. "Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan Yu."

The Emperor nodded. "I know what this means to you, Captain Li Shang. Your father would have been proud."

Suddenly, A black falcon swooped down and took the sword as Shang gave it to the Emperor. It rose above the roof and drops the sword to Shan Yu, who was sitting next to the gargoyles, blending in with the shadows.

The masses of people gasped as Shang drew his sword, but all of Shan Yu's men, five in all, jumped out from behind the dragon. They knocked down Shang, and dragged the Emperor into the palace to be safe from rescue attempts.

Shan Yu laughed mockingly as Shang and his men battered at the doors unsuccessfully with a large stone statue.

Mulan and I arrived shortly afterwards. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time." Mulan said, and then looked at the columns of the palace. I did the same, and we smiled at each other, before running up to the soldiers.

Mulan whistled, and they turned to her. "Hey guys! I've got an idea."

Yao, Ling, and Shien Po looked at each other, and followed us to the columns.

* * *

I watched as Yao, Ling, and Shien Po dressed as women, since they would provide a screen for me to surprise the enemy. Once the transformation was complete, the others took off their sashes and prepared to shimmy up the columns.

I didn't need such instruments, since I was an Assassin, and was used to climbing with my bare hands.

Just before we started, Shang tapped me on the shoulder, removed his cape, and wrapped it around the column next to me.

"I knew you would join us sooner or later." I said, smiling at him, as we began our way up the columns.

It did not take us long to scale them, and make our way to the balcony, whose doors were guarded by all of the Huns, except for Shan Yu.

We stopped around the corner, and I prepared my knives and sword for the attack, and Shang did the same.

"Okay, any questions?" Mulan whispered to the 'women.'

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked, and I grinned as Mulan slapped him, making him yelp.

* * *

Mulan, Yao, Ling and Chien Po walked out, smiling and giggling, acting lady-like. I hunkered behind them, trying to keep from sniggering.

The guards didn't suspect a thing, thinking that the 'girls' were concubines, although they did remark on how ugly they looked.

I leaped out from behind their cover, two of my knives killing two huge bald men that looked like twins. Another knife took down a sallow-faced man holding a bow, and the 'ladies' made short work of the others.

"Concentrate on the Emperor. Shan Yu is mine." I told the others, who nodded.

With that, Shang and I charged up to the balcony.

"Then you will kneel in pieces!" Shan Yu was saying to the Emperor, his sword raised. I charged in, blocking his with my sword, and I was about to follow it up, but Shan Yu grabbed my arm, and threw me toward the edge of the balcony.

I used the momentum to swing around one of the columns, and land a kick on Shan Yu.

"The Emperor!" I shouted, as I pinned Shan Yu to the floor.

As we fought like two lions for supremacy, Shang and the others grabbed the Emperor, and used a rope attached to a column to ride to the ground, using their sashes as pulleys.

"No!" Shan Yu roared from the floor, unable to do anything but watch. I used this opportunity to flick my right wrist, preparing my Hidden Blade, but Shan Yu slammed his elbow into my chin, knocking me back.

He rose, and slammed me down with a head-butt to my face, stunning me momentarily.

* * *

Mulan watched her love fall, but forced herself to concentrate on the rope that her friends had used to escape with the Emperor, and before Shan Yu could reach it, she picked up Shan Yu's sword, and cut the rope.

Shan Yu roared as the rope fell away, and grabbed his sword, and advanced on Alaric, who was just rising to his feet. I looked up at the irate former Assassin, and reached for my sword, but his boot slammed down on my hand before I could reach it.

Shan Yu lifted me by the collar, and snarled into my face, "You! You took away my victory!"

Mulan threw one of her shoes, hitting him in the head, and he turned toward her. "No! I did!" She said, and pulled her hair back to make herself look like a soldier again.

"The soldier from the mountains!" Shan Yu said, and threw me at her feet. She pulled me to my feet, and we both ran down the stairs, and through the doors to the balcony.

* * *

After we had turned and slammed them shut, I turned to Mulan. "This won't hold him forever, but long enough for you to get help."

Mulan glared at me. "Don't even think about asking me not to fight with you!"

I took her face in my hands. "You have my word that I will not keep you from battle ever again, but he and I are Assassins, and if anyone can keep him occupied, it's me."

Mulan paused, and demanded angrily: "Is that your colossal ego talking, or your Assassin bravado?"

I smiled, and kissed her. "Maybe both, but I don't think anyone's got a better chance, but I just might need help. Only you can get that for me." She nodded, and retreated further down the stairs.

I turned to the door as Shan Yu punched a fist through it. "Come on, you treacherous bastard! It's just you and me!" I called.

A second later, the doors slammed open, and Shan Yu stood framed in the door-way.

He was a tall man with long black hair, and was built stronger than any man I had ever seen. He was dressed in furs, and his eyes were dark yellow, seeming to radiate with anger and hatred.

"So here we are, at last. " Shan Yu said, his voice deep and dark, with a grating edge that seemed to fill the room.

I glared at him, my sword out and ready. "You weren't delusional enough to think that we would not come for you? That you would not pay for your heinous deeds? You and I have a score to settle: you Betrayed the Order, you killed hundreds of innocent people, and you tried to kill my woman. You aren't going to get out of this alive, or in one piece!"

* * *

In the meantime, Mulan sprinted down several flights of steps, Mushu at her side, riding Shan Yu's falcon like a horse. The latter hat just been cooked by the dragon's flame, and now resembled a hairless chicken.

"So what's the plan?" Mushu asked. Mulan, still troubled over Alaric, said nothing.

"You don't have a plan?!" Mushu asked incredulously.

"I'm making this up as I...go." She finished, stopping by a window and spying the fireworks tower next to the palace.

"Mushu, Alaric needs help." She said, pointing to the tower.

"I'm way ahead of you, sister! C'mon Cri-Kee!" Mushu and Cri-Kee jumped onto a kite and used the wings to soar toward the fireworks tower.

Mulan waited there, next to the window, praying to her ancestors that Alaric would hold on for just a little while longer.

* * *

Not far away, Shan Yu snorted as we circled each other, both of us descending the steps into a large room with many columns lining the walls. "I thought that everything was permitted? All I did was take my own destiny into my hands."

I offered him a series of slashes and lunges, one of which caught him across his right cheek. "Don't play word games with me! You are but you betrayed and killed your brothers!"

Shan Yu snarled in my face, as we locked blades. "They were lap-dogs of the Emperor, who used them for his own ends. I was the wisest of them, and I could see the truth! Those fools were fighting for a corrupt old man whose hunger for power turned them against me, when I tried to remind them that we make a point of killing men such as him!"

My hackles rose, and my voice rose with them. Shan Yu roared with pain as I slashed him across the hip, then drop-kicked him to the floor. "You slaughtered your kin! They were our brothers, and you killed them because they wouldn't agree with you! This isn't about the Emperor, and it never was! It's all about you!"

I pointed my sword at him accusingly, as the man rose back to his feet. "You only care for yourself! Your ego and your lust for power and blood has corrupted your mind-" Before I could continue, Shan Yu charged forward, his sword slamming down on my upraised blade in vertical blows that made the wound on my back burn with protest.

"My vision is lost on you. You are just like your brothers, so you will now perish like they did!"

I moved forward, slamming my shoulder into his chest. I used his resulting surprise and pain to climb up the nearest pillar to us, intending to use it to dive on him with my Hidden Blade.

I was too slow.

His sword chopped through the pillar with one blow, and sending the pillar smashing through a nearby window, dangling me over the crowd, who gasped collectively as I scrambled to right myself on the capsized pillar.

"Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!" I cursed repeatedly, balancing myself on the beam.

* * *

Mulan, who watched from a nearby window, felt sick at heart. "Come on, Mushu! Where are you?" She asked, as the leader of the Huns joined Alaric on the pillar.

Suddenly, she spotted Mushu arriving at the fireworks tower. Mushu landed near the two firework lighters on the edge of the tower.

"Citizens! I need firepower."

They both trembled. "Who are you?"

Mushu spread out the wings from the kite to look threatening, and Cri-kee did the same things with his own wings. "_Your worst nightmare_!" Mushu snarled.

The two men leaped from the tower, and Mushu returned to Mulan, carrying a huge pack of dynamite.

Then both of them began to make their way to their beleaguered friend, keeping an eye on him as they went.

* * *

I ducked a vertical punch, and a slammed an uppercut onto his chin, then I leaped for the roof above me, gritting my teeth as my back protested asI climbed to the roof. I stood there for a moment, breathing heavily.

For the first time in my life, I was trapped and I needed help. I sent a prayer to whatever diety was listening to protect Mulan, but was interrupted when Shan Yu broke through the roof in front on me.

"This is the end of the road for you, Assassin!"

I shook my head, smiling. _I wasn't done, not by a long shot!_. "For you it is, traitor!"

I ran forward, but fell on my back, my swords dropping from my hands, as he pinned me to the floor with his hand on my throat, raising then flicking his right wrist, exposing his own Hidden Blade.

"And now, boy, you shall meet the same end as your brothers: at the end of this blade. The irony of it still satisfies me: Assassin's being killed by their own toys!"

His blade descended, and I caught his wrist, trying to stop its descent, but he was too strong. "Speaking of gifts, I will enjoy that little thing that stole my victory from me tonight-"

He was interrupted by a voice behind him: "I'm right here, traitor! _Get away from him_!" Shan Yu turned to Mulan, who climbed onto the roof through the hole that he had made earlier. In her hand, she held her fan.

"How nice of you to join us! However, it looks like you are out of ideas!" He used my other sword to pin me to the roof by my right shoulder, and lunged for at her with his sword.

"NO!" I screamed, but I should never have doubted her.

Mulan dodged to her right, catching the sword with hers, twisted it with both hands so that he lost his grip, and caught Shan Yu's blade in her hands, as he had lost his grip on his blade.

"Not quite!" She said grimly, as I ripped the sword from my shoulder, and rose to my feet.

Brandishing Shan Yu's sword in the face of it's surprised owner, she called over her shoulder, "Ready, Mushu?"

Standing behind her, tied to the large firework twice his size, Mushu cried: "I am ready, Baby!" He blew fire onto a stick, and handed the stick to Cri-Kee, who was on said firework. "Light me!"

As the lucky cricket did so, Mulan lunged at Shan Yu, but not before tossing his blade to me. Then she sweep-kicked Shan Yu, who fell to the ground, and I pinned his cape to the ground with his sword.

As the fuse to the firework lit, I snatched his Hidden Blade from his wrist, and put it in my pocket before giving him a ferocious grin. "You don't deserve to carry that, but the one thing you do deserve is your death. Do me a favor: give my best to the hellfire that awaits you, you son of bitch!"

Mulan ducked as the rocket ignited, and I fell prone to avoid the rocket, which sped over her and toward our hated enemy. He tried to run, but his own sword had him pinned to the spot.

Mushu and Cri-Kee dropped from the combustible object as it hit him square in the belly, propelling him toward the firework tower, as I ducked to avoid him, retrieving my blade in time to see Mulan grab both of our friends.

Together, we ran from the tower, with Mulan saying as we ran: "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!"

The rocket carried the former Assassin into the tower, causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere. Mulan and I jumped from the edge of the roof.

Propelled by the explosion, she and grabbed onto lanterns that were hanging on a taught rope, and started to slide down them.

We looked down, and dropped ourselves onto the back of Shang, who was charging up the stairs, and the three of us collapsed to the ground.

"Much appreciated, old friend!" I gasped, helping him and Mulan to their feet.

Mushu landed backwards on his butt a couple of times, pointing and laughing mockingly at the fireworks. A second later, he caught Cri-Kee, and pinched out the fire on Cri-Kee's antenna. "You are one lucky bug!"

* * *

Chi Fu, walking down the stairs in a tattered and burned outfit, was seething. "That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Stand aside! This creature is not worth protecting." He continued, as Shang and I stepped in front of him.

I got right in his face. "She's a hero, unlike you."

Chi Fu sneered. "She's a woman! She will never be worth anything."

I drew my Hidden Blade. "Eat steel, you pompous-"

The Emperor interrupted us, walking down the steps. "That is enough!"

Shang stepped in front of him. "Your Majesty, I can explain." The Emperor motioned him aside, and I stood in front of the old man.

"Emperor, I beg you to listen-" I cried out as hands seized me from behind, and forced me to the ground.

I turned to Shang, but he gestured for me to wait.

* * *

Mulan stepped forward, and bowed before the Emperor as Chi-Fu awaited to write down the words of the Emperor, who began to speak: "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, _AND_..." He paused, his voice rising with each word.

I snarled like a wild animal, but the hands held me back.

"You have saved us all." The Emperor finished gently, and bowed to Mulan. Everybody around me and the Emperor fell prostrate towards Mulan, who looked around, then behind her at the huge crowd, which did the same, as if they combined as a wave on the British Channel.

Smiling, relieved and proud of Mulan beyond words, I went down to one knee, ignoring the many wounds and pains I had sustained. Kahn, and my own horse bowed their heads, with Mushu and Cri-Kee on each of their backs.

"My little baby's all grown up and savin' China." Mushu said, then looked at Cri-Kee. "You have a tissue?"

Shaking my head at them, I was surprised to feel my own tears on my cheeks. I had not wept in years, but these were tears nothing else then ones of pride, love, and joy.

"Chi-Fu, see to it that this woman is made a member of my council."

Chi Fu stammered, and tried to disuade the Emperor. "There are no positions open, you Majesty."

The Emperor nodded, and informed him that Mulan could have his job, firing him on the spot.

I smiled ferally. "Can I take him now, Emperor?" I advanced on the man, who fainted from fright and shock from losing his coveted position.

"That will not be necessary, Assassin." The Emperor said, and I stepped back with the upmost regret as Mulan smiled and answered: "With all due respect, your Excellency, I have been away from home long enough."

The Emperor nodded, and took off his pendant, which was a necklace of a red dragon's head on a white field. "Then take this, so that your family will know what you have done for me."

Next, he handed her the sword of Shan Yu. "And this, so that the world will know what you have done for China."

Mulan took the gifts, then hugged the old man. "Is she allowed to do that?" Yao asked Shang, who shrugged.

Mulan walked away from the Emperor, and hugged Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, the gargantuan man lifting all three into the air with a bear hug. I bowed to each of the men, but they took it upon themselves to hug me.

Mulan stopped in front of Shang, and he gave her a bow, acknowledging her as best Shang could. Shang was never a touchy-feely person, but unbeknownst to me, a former apprentice of mine would change that.

"You...fight good." Shang congratulated her, and she gave him her thanks, looking amused.

Shang and I approached each other, and I took him by the shoulder.

Out of all the men, I had come to know Shang the most. He was a man of honor and duty, an exceptional warrior, and a great leader. But most of all, he was a good friend, and I have never been known for making or keeping friends.

"The Emperor was correct in saying that your father would be very proud of you. I have the feeling that this will not be the last time I will see you, Captain." Shang nodded, and we shook hands.

I turned to follow Mulan, who was making her way to her horse, but a hand gripped my arm, the owner of the hand being the Emperor. "Your uncle's high regard for you is now shared by me, young Assassin."

He handed me a large satchel, which contained a new Assassin's uniform, crimson in color, bearing the Emperor's Seal of the Dragon on it's front. "Take this, so that the world will know that there are Assassins in China once again. I name you Mentor of the East."

I bowed, smiling. "I thank you for this honor, Emperor, and will wear this proudly."

With that, I turned to go, but his grip on my arm remained. "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

I tilted my head in curiosity, and the Emperor smiled. "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty!" With that, the Emperor placed his hat back onto his head, and walked back up the steps to his palace.

Chuckling, I placed the new uniform back into the satchel. "Very true, Emperor, and I'll never forget it." I said to myself, my voice choked with emotion.

Mulan had done so much good in so little time, and saved China as well as my own life.

_She is a woman unlike any other._

With that, I mounted my horse, and joined Mulan, who looked down at Kahn. "Kahn, let's go home."

Kahn and my own horse didn't need telling twice, and we left the Imperial City, with the crowd cheering us as we left.

* * *

It was morning when we arrived at Mulan's home. Before Mulan dismounted, I could feel her tension as she gripped my arm. I bent down, and kissed her. "Go on, luv. I'll always be where you need me. You are ready." She nodded, and I climbed onto the wall surrounding their house, and used it to spring onto their roof, finding a good position to keep an eye on things.

Fa Zhou sat beneath the blossom tree, and as Mulan appeared on the threshold, a blossom fell from the tree and landed on his leg.

"Mulan." He said, starting to stand. Mulan quickly moved in front of him, and knelt at his feet, causing him to remain seated.

When Mulan spoke, her voice was shaking with emotion and nerves. "Father, I brought you the sword of Shan Yu, and the crest of the Emperor." She said, handing both to him. "They're gifts to honor the Fa Family." She finished, bowing her head.

Fa Zhou took the gifts, and to the surprise of Mulan and I, threw them to the ground and embraced Mulan. "The greatest gift and honor is having you for a daughter."

Fa Zhou wiped away Mulan's tears, and embraced her again.

"I've missed you so." He finished. "I've missed you too, Papa," said Mulan tearfully.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and blinked back my own tears, thinking of my own parents.

I was interrupted by a relieved sigh, and I turned to see them standing in the doorway Mulan had just used, her mother being the origin of the sigh.

Grandma Fa snorted. "Great, she brings home a sword. If you asked me, she should have brought home a ma-"

_THUMP_!

Grandma Fa's mouth remained open as I landed in front of the two women. "You called?" I asked, smiling at both of them.

Before either could speak, Mulan called me to her. As I walked over to her, I could hear Grandma Fa saying: "Woo, sign me up for the next war!"

I knelt in front of Fa Zhou, my new uniform making me stand out from the green grass and the blue stream. "Honorable Fa Zhou, I have kept my oath, and beg your forgivness for-" I was interrupted when Fa Zhou's hands pulled me to my feet.

"For what, Alaric? For returning my pride and joy to me alive? I have no words to thank you for this. Consider my house to be your own." He finished, bowing to me.

Mulan, who was watching with a huge smile, spoke to me. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Before I could answer, Grandma Fa called: "Would you like to stay forever?"

I grinned as Mulan blushed. "Is both possible?" I asked, and Mulan turned to her father. "Father, on our travels, Alaric and I fell in love."

* * *

The First Fa Ancestor watched the resulting action from Mulan's statement, a wide smile on his face. Next to him stood two adult ghosts in Assassin's Robes. The male, a man with short and messy red hair and sea-blue eyes, folded his arms, looking smug.

Next to him stood a woman with long blonde hair and grey eyes, had tears running down her face. She was slight and tall, whereas the man was strong and stout.

"I told you, luv." Aldric Rose said, his cockney accent sounding throughout the Fa family shrine, which all three were occupying currently, to the woman, who nodded.

"Yes, you are right, darling. He has never looked happier." Elizabeth said.

They were both interrupted by Mushu, who climbed up to the window sill by the First Ancestors head. "C'mon, who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job. If lover boy marries Mulan, somebody has to be the guardian, and ol' _Stoney_ is out for the count, so a certain family's going to need a guardian!" He said, tugging at the old man's ethereal ear.

"Oh, all right. You can be guardian again." The ancestor said, although with a great deal of reluctance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA! WHO HO HO HO!" The little dragon leaped into the air, as Cri-Kee banged the gong, awakening the other ancestors.

A party broke out in the shrine, with Mushu being the life and soul of said party.

"Guardians!" Aldric said, shaking his head in disgust, as Elizabeth giggled, the Assassins then joining in the party.

Mushu landed on the steps outside the shrine, as Mulan and I walked up to him. "Thanks, Mushu." Mulan said, kissing him on the forehead as I patted him on the back.

I looked into the shrine, and saw the ghosts partying, picking out two in particular.

"Mum? Dad?" I asked, and both approached me.

Tears filled my eyes, staring into the two faces I had missed so much. "Is this real?"

My Father nodded. "Aye, you'd better believe it!"

My Mother spoke next: "We've been with you the whole time, never leaving you. Death is simply a transition into a new life, nothing to fear at all. We have always watched you and loved you, and we always will."

I stepped forward, and wrapped my arms around them. Although I didn't feel their embraces, I was able to see their arms wrapping around me.

Mulan stepped up beside me, and they embraced her as well. Mulan didn't feel their embrace, but she did feel their love and gratefulness, and that was enough for her.

Life was good, and she had the feeling that things could only get better!

* * *

**And Cut, check the gate! Well, I certainly enjoyed rewriting this, and I hope you enjoyed it as well. Thanks for reading, lovies, and have a blast reading the sequel "The Mentor and His Blossom!"**


End file.
